Christian Manning
Christian Manning (January 5th, 1990) is an English mixed martial arts fighter, currently signed with International Shoot Fighting League. Early life Born in Liverpool, England. He would only get in a mixed martial arts ring in 2009, with 19 years of age. MMA career (2010-present) After being trained, Manning debuted on January 7th, 2010, two days after his 20th birthday, defeating Andreas Koller, by KO. After two losses in a row, fans and fighters noticed something that became related with Manning for the rest of his career: Despite losing two fights in a row, not only he lost via TKO, but he became famous in UK, for taking huge amounts of punishment, especially in his second loss, when Andrew Schoemann kept kicking Manning on his chest, but Manning stayed on his feet like nothing happened. First injury (2010) As Manning was 1-2, he needed a win. He fought future ISFL colleague Kieran Bordin, on July 7th, 2010. He was having the upper hand, until the incident happened at the third and final round. As Manning kicked Bordin with his left shin, it immediately broke in half, causing a compound fracture in his left leg. Bordin received counselling, as he felt disturbed with Manning's broken leg. Return and another injury (2011-2012) Manning only returned to MMA, on June 24th, 2011, almost a year after his leg injury. During 2011 and 2012, Manning improved his record to 5-3. On December 2nd, 2011, Christian Manning had a bout with Kazushi Maruyama. After two difficult rounds, Manning suffered another injury. After a kick with his right leg, Manning broke the leg, but did not notice it until he put his feet on the canvas. After doing that, his right leg bent to the opposite side, causing a compound fracture in his right leg (He broke his left leg two years before, so it is easy to say that Manning broke both legs in two years). Since this time, he was wearing Pancrase-style shoes, no one saw the bone piercing the skin this time, even though seeing the replay, the commentators noticed his leg bent to the opposite side. He would only recovered and was able to fight in 2014 only. International Shoot Fighting League (2014-present) After seeing Manning's efforts in his fights, the International Shoot Fighting League owner Bruno de Barros, signed him to a contract to the promotion. Manning's first bout on ISFL was at ISFL Tournament Day 1, on May 24th, 2014, his first bout after breaking his right leg. He lost to Alex Williamson with a KO caused by a Side Suplex. Manning's second ISFL bout was against Predrag Jerkovic, at ISFL 2: Bordin vs. Laventi. Another loss by KO, this time after punches to his head. Manning's third ISFL bout was another loss, this time to Jamie Lewin, at ISFL 3: Bordin vs. Sokoloff, after knee shots to his face. MMA Record (ISFL only) Loss - 0-1 - Alex Williamson - KO (Side Suplex) - ISFL Tournament Day 1 - 7:38 Loss - 0-2 - Predrag Jerkovic - KO (Punches) - ISFL 2: Bordin vs. Laventi - 6:13 Loss - 0-3 - Jamie Lewin - KO (Knee) - ISFL 3: Bordin vs. Sokoloff - 8:46 Category:ISFL fighters